


Cryaotic X Reader- What Do You Fear?

by KKTSkittykodama



Category: ChaoticMonki, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF), cryaotic, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fear, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKTSkittykodama/pseuds/KKTSkittykodama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry (Ryan) is a long time friend of y/n. Y/n seems to fear nothing and y/n is the one that 'protects' Cry from his fears. Cry tries to find out what y/n fears so he can 'protect' her as well.<br/>The whole story will be in Cry's pov.<br/>Requested by: Jazzy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryaotic X Reader- What Do You Fear?

With sodas at hand, I noticed that y/n was taking up all the space on the couch while playing a game. "Yo y/n, can you scoot over?" I asked y/n, who was hogging the entire couch to herself by laying down. After setting down the X-box controller on the coffee table, of course pausing the game first, she glanced at me with her big e/c eyes, smiled slightly, and  moved  to one side. She then ran her small hand through her messy h/c hair, trying to fix it....but to no avail. I was glad that I was wearing my mask or else she would catch me staring. I sat next to her and handed her a soda.

"Thanks." Her hand brushed mine when she grabbed her drink and I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks a little. She didn't notice it. Y/n took a sip and set it on the coffee table. She then picked up the controller and continued to play whatever game she was playing. Noticing the awkward silence she speaks up.

"Hey Cry, when do you think your fans will leave you alone about your mask?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't bug you about it ... I've known you for years and... I don't think I'm entitled to see your face if you don't want me to."

"Do you ever take a breath when you talk?" She let out a chuckle.

"Sometimes." We shared a small laugh. I glanced at the wall, seeing a spider there, I yelped.

"Huh?" Y/n asked and then turned her head to face the wall. A small smile formed on her face when she saw what I was staring at. She got up and walked over to the wall.

"Cry, is this little guy scaring you?" She asked in a joking tone. She brought her pointer finger close to the spider.

"Hello, friend. Come here, little guy." She said in a childish but adorable voice as she set her finger below the spider. It crawled onto her finger, without hesitation. Probably sensing her friendly and caring nature. She then walked over to a window, opened it, and set the spider outside before closing the window.

"There. The spider is not harmed and neither is my masked friend. Right, Cry?" She asked as she turned to face me with her arms behind her back, and a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah. Thank you y/n. I'm not scared of spiders by the way. It just startled me. That's it." She came over and ruffled my hair with her soft, small hand.

"I know, Cry. Want to play Silent Hill?"

"Which one?"

"Shattered Dreams?"

"Sure. Let me find it and set it up."

" 'Kay. I'll make some popcorn." She said in an excited tone as she went to the kitchen. By the time, the popcorn was done, I had everything set up.

"Hey y/n, do you mind if I record this?" She sat next to me, popcorn bowl in her hands as she tossed a few into her mouth.

"Sure. It's your channel." We started the game up and everything was going fine until it turned to shit where my character had to run from these....these.... weird purple demonic things. The weirder part was how y/n acted. She seemed as though she wasn't scared, almost relaxed. Though, that could be because she was focusing on me being scared and not the game.

"Dammit!" My character had just died, again.

"Let me try. Here, eat some popcorn," Y/n said before throwing some popcorn at me. As I was eating the pieces of popcorn that didn't fall onto the floor, while letting out a chuckle, y/n continued to play Silent Hill. I expected her to at least  tense up when her character was being chased but instead, she was just calm. Maybe even relaxed.

What? Does she even get scared? I don't get it. Bugs don't creep or gross her out, at all. Not spiders, not centipedes, not cockroaches. Nothing. This game isn't doing it either. There must be something that scares her. She comforts me when I get scared and she even helped me over a few of my fears. I want to be able to do the same for her.

She continued to play the game, with both of us commentating, for a few hours. It was  8:00 p.m. when we decided to stop recording. Y/n took the game out and turned on Netflix.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked while looking at me.

"Hmm... a horror movie." I suggested.

"Ok." She picked a random one. While the movie was playing, I went into deep thought. Trying to remember if anything scared or creeped y/n out.

 

_When we were kids she wasn't scared of the dark. Not bugs. She likes bugs. Not snakes. She used to have a pet snake in fact. What else........ not fire. Not dogs. Horror movies don't do the trick either........... I don't get it._

 

"You okay, Cry?" Her voice brought me out of my thoughts. She was looking at me with her e/c eyes and her head was tilted to the side.

"Huh? Yeah. Just thinking." She stared for a moment longer before going back to the movie. I decided to pay attention to the movie only to be startled by a jumpscare.

"Aaah! Fuck you!" I shouted in fake anger at my TV. Y/n began to laugh and I felt my heart skip a beat. I love her laughter so much that I tried to continue the joke to keep her laughing.

"You know what? That's perfectly ok. Just go on ahead and scare the shit out of me," I said in an extremely sassy and sarcastic way. She continued to laugh and I felt better. After a while, her laughter stopped but, her smile did not fade. She reclined into the couch, laid her head back, closed her eyes, and let out a relaxing sigh.

"Thanks again for letting me stay the week here. I still feel bad for imposing though." She said suddenly. I paused the movie and faced her.

"Hey, it's ok. You're my friend. Besides, I wasn't going to let you stay at a hotel for a week while they fixed both your plumbing and heating." She opened her eyes and looked at me. A sweet smile formed and she sat right back up. She playfully punched my arm and  chuckled.

"True. I know you. You help out people who you care about." I let out a laugh and ruffled her soft hair. I don't know how she does it but her hair is soft. Like as soft as rabbit fur, maybe softer.

"How is your hair so soft?" Her cheeks had a little pink on them.

"First, thank you. Second, it's just naturally this way. Only if I shower everyday though. If I miss a day, it becomes oily."

"Lucky."

"Huh?" She reached a hand up and gently ran it through my own hair. I got to admit, it felt very nice, having her hand run through my hair. Now I can see why she likes it as well.

"It seems fine to me or at least in comparison. Most male hair I have felt is like straw or hard with gel. Yours feels nice."

"Thank you. Let's go back to watching the movie."

"Yeah."  So we went back to the movie and soon it ended. Y/n stretched her arms above her head as she let out a small groan  then a cute little yawn.

"You should go to bed. It's getting late." I suggested.

"Yeah. I'll do just that. Don't wake me until noon, please?" She asked sleepily.

"Sure," I said as I got up and turned off the TV. She got up from the couch and went down the hall into the guest room.

"Night, Cry." She called out before closing the bedroom door. I made sure everything was off and locked before going to my room as well. I closed my door and let out a sigh as I sat on my bed. I took my mask off and stared at it. The two dots and line forming a poker face gave me an idea.

Maybe I should just let it go. I know there has to be something she fears. It will reveal itself if I wait. Hopefully...............Wait. What if she is wearing a mask like mine?.......Why would she need to though? I hide my face with mine but what would she need to hide?

I set my mask on the nightstand and laid down on my bed. My eyes became heavy from having them open for so long. My breathing slowed down until I fell into a deep sleep, and started to dream.

I felt as though I was floating, but I also felt heavy. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was not in bed not even in my room for that matter. I was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, there was a light that was slowly illuminating the whole area. In the distance, I saw a younger y/n. She was sitting under a tree, alone.

 

_This must be before we met. She must be at least 5 maybe 6 then. Where is this though?_

 

I looked around the area and saw nothing much. A small grassy hill, a tree and that's really it. Normally though, an area like this gives off a nice welcoming feel. This place though, it felt very suffocating. Like something was wrong here or maybe was once nice but, not anymore like that nice thing was ripped away. Then I saw something that y/n has never done since I have known her. Cry. A few tears slide down young y/n cheeks and it looks as though she was trying not to.

 

_Why does a small child need to act so strong? It's ok to cry. It's ok to be sad._

 

It started raining and even thunder sounded and lightning struck ,but young y/n did not move from her spot. She seemed to be staring at something as well. I followed her gaze and my own eyes widen and my heart skipped a beat. A grave stone. Not just any grave stone. Her dad's.

Suddenly, the world spun around so fast that everything was blur. When things cleared up, young y/n was now older, not much older though. Maybe preteen. We were now in a kitchen but we were alone. there was no one here. No friends. No mom. Just y/n.

 

_Right. I remember now. Y/n's mom was almost never home because of work. I didn't think much of it though. I thought she had a dad home or someone. Dammit. God .. how could I ... this. Ugh... I should've known... It must hurt to be all alone by herself so often...............Why am I here though? How am I seeing this? It's not like I can interact with anything here. I don't get it._

 

The world started to fade slowly away. I must be waking up. Before it fully disappeared, I heard a similar young voice.

"Don't leave."

I jolted awake in my bed. I then placed my hand on my head, a headache forming. I then grabbed my mask and placed it over my face. I looked over and saw that it was only 7:45 a.m. I got out of bed and decided to go edit some videos. I could not seem to focus though. I kept wondering why I had that dream and why. After a few hours, I left my computer room and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I was making eggs and bacon when I heard y/n's door open. I turned and saw her slowly walking down the hall and into the dining room. Her h/c hair was a mess ,but it looked so cute . So did her over sized pajamas. She sat at the table and let out a yawn while rubbing her eye. I plated her food and handed it to her.

"So, how did you sleep?" I asked as I plated my own food. She let out another yawn before answering.

"Alright. I was tossing and turning for a while though." I sat at the table with her and began to eat.

"Sorry to hear that." She began to eat as well.

"It's ok. That happens sometimes."

For the rest of the week, this is how things went by. We would chat like normal, play games and that's about it. I didn't have anymore weird dreams ,but I still did not get any of my questions answered.

_~Night time~_

It was the last night before y/n would be able to go back to her place but she seemed different today. She was a lot more quiet and even a little tense. We were watching a movie on the couch and it was raining outside as well. Her eyes were fixated on the window. After a while, I saw her shiver. It was late at night and she was only wearing a T-shirt and sweats.

"Hey y/n, you can get a jacket out of my closet if you're cold, " I suggested. She blinked a few times, something she does when she is coming back to reality and out of her thoughts. She looked at me and she gave a smile before standing up.

"Thanks, Cry." She then walked down the hallway. When she was out of eyesight, I felt a little uneasy. Something inside me told me to get up and follow her. Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder and lighting. Through the boom of thunder, I heard what sounded like a yelp. I quickly got up and went to my room. My door was closed. I knocked on it.

"Y/n, is everything ok?" I asked with concern filling my voice.

"Y-yeah. Everything is-"

***Boom***

Her sentence was cut off and I heard a rattle on the other side of the door. I opened it and saw that y/n was leaning against my closet.

"Are you ok y/n?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She ran a hand through her hair, not looking anywhere near my face. Before I could say anything else, another boom of thunder happened. Y/n's eyes opened wide before she frantically hid in my closet.

 

_Is-is she scared right now? I know I wanted to find out what her fear was but I didn't actually want her to be experiencing it...............I think I know what she fears now though._

 

 I knocked on the closet door but it didn't budge.

"Y/n, open up."

"No. I have business to attend to."

"Y/n, first of all, this is not an episode of Ouran Host Club. Second, I thought you came out of the closet years ago?" I tried to add a sense of humor to help calm her down. She did let out a chuckle but it was cut off my the thunder again.

"Besides, I didn't mean the closet door. I meant you. You are hiding something and I think I know what it is." She didn't answer so I continued.

"It's not the thunder itself you fear. It's the memories it bring. Losing your dad, and being alone for so long. For as long as you can remember, you have tried to be strong and not show your sadness and fear. It's ok y/n. I'm here, please let me protect you like you protect me." After a moment, the door creaked open a little. Y/n poked her head out and stared at me with her big, teary e/c eyes. I felt a tug on my heartstrings  when I saw her in this state.

I held out my hand for her. She reached for it but then another crack of thunder happened. She let out a squeak and tackled me to the ground. I wrapped my arms around her small,  shaking frame and I held her tightly to myself. Her hands clutched my shirt tightly, and she buried her face into my chest as she let out little whimpers. I began to rub her back and play with her hair, trying to comfort her. She slowly began to calm down. Her shaking had stopped and she lifted her head up. I gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Cry. Thank you."

"Y/n, do know that I'm not going to leave you. I'm here."

"Ryan."

"Y/n, we have known each other since we were little. You were always kind and funny and smart and you still are. You are so cute and beautiful as well. Y/n, what I'm trying to say is that I like you and I'm here for you when you need me." There was a moment of silence and my heart dropped. I felt her lean up and what she did next shocked me. She placed a kiss on my cheek before resting her head back on my chest.

"Thank you so much, Cry. I like you too. I tried to be strong because I didn't want others to pity me but you never did. Thank you so much."

For x amount of time, we stayed like that until the thunderstorm passed.  Couple days later,  y/n  became my girlfriend and she even moved in with me. She started to make progress on getting over her fears and open up to me little by little. No matter what though, I love her. I'll wait for the right time to tell her that though. I laughed softly to myself.


End file.
